Lazy Days
by XSTARLESSCITY
Summary: Part of my Marauders 25 challenge. Lily is trying to study, but James' attention is focused on something else! James Potter was never one to give up easily, especially when it came to Lily Evans. James/Lily oneshot.


**  
****AN: Part of my Marauders 25 challenge. **

**This one is called 'Lazy Days'.**

Lily leaned back against James' chest.

"We really should be studying." She said, as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Mmhmm." James said, placing a light kiss on her neck.

She smiled and blushed a bit. "James...come on, we have a test on Friday, we really have to study."

"But Lils," James whined. "It's Monday, N.E.W.T.S. are on Friday! Can't we study later?"

"No James. I need you to be ready for the N.E.W.T.S., this test decides whether or not you pass. And besides, you're the Head boy, you're supposed to set good study examples for younger years."

James rolled her over so she was lying on top of him with his arms holding her to him by her waist.

"James…Don't try to distract me, we really do need to study"  
James kissed her bare shoulder blade lightly (open mouthed) his mouth never leaving her skin, ignoring her completely.

"James Stop!" She said, hastily.

His mouth slid across her skin to the nape of her neck, he kissed that lightly too, causing her to shiver.

His mouth moved to her jaw line, and he began to kiss along it, causing her to struggle against his grip.

"James I'm s-serious," She gasped in a pathetic attempt, as he began to suck on her neck.

He then moved to her chin and kissed it, before placing light butterfly kisses on the corners of her mouth.

"Who says I'm not being serious?" He murmured against her skin.

Her eyes fluttered close as he began to trace imaginary lines on the skin between her jeans and her tank top.

"H-ha…James…s-stop." She managed to whisper as he ran his hands down her legs.

She leaned down and pressed her face into the nape of neck as he hitched her legs around his waist.

"J-James…" She muttered pitifully, thinking about how he was affecting her.

James rolled them over, spilling some ink onto the open potion textbook—though neither of them paid it any mind to it.

James hovered over Lily, his lips centimeters from hers, Lily's legs still wrapped tightly around James' waist. James looked at her for a moment before kissing her.

Hazel eyes met emerald ones and all thoughts of studying were thrown out the window.

James pressed his lips to Lily's causing her to moan involuntarily.

Lily flung her arms around James' neck and pushed herself closer to him, any way she could.

James in response—moaned and pulled away, panting, while his hands ran up Lily's arm to her shoulder and sensually slid her tank top straps down her arms, before glancing up at her face to check her reaction.

Lily's hands were tangled into the grass, clenching fistfuls of it—eyes screwed shut, trying to figure out how she felt about the current situation.

James leaned down, his lips brushing against Lily's ear, causing her whole body to shiver in delight. "C'mon Lils, I know you want this just as much as I do." He whispered, tracing the crevices of her ear with his tongue.

"Bu-But we need t-to study…" Lily murmured, her tone was un-sure and a bit weak.

He chuckled as he felt Lily stiffen underneath him.

His fingers dragged down Lily's bare outstretched arm, gently pulling her hand into his—causing her to drop the fistfuls of grass.

Her face flushed a light pink at the contact, but said nothing.

James pulled Lily's face a bit closer to his, so their noses were touching.

"Studying can wait." He whispered, before placing his lips against Lily for the second time—this time however, Lily was far beyond showing resistance.

She rolled them over again, pulling herself on top of him.

James kissed her gently at first, squeezing her hand at his side.

James smiled into the kiss as Lily's lips parted slightly.

His tongue danced at the tip of her lips, teasing her.

Lily eventually became tired of this game and she began to suck on James' tongue, causing them both to moan simontaineously.

James' other (unoccupied) hand, slid past the hem of Lily's shirt causing her to lose interest in previous activities all together.

Because who really gives a damn about studying anyway?

**1 Hour Later**

Lily sighed, completely content as James' hand brushed through Lily's scarlet hair, absent mindedly.

Around the two lay forgotten and crumpled pieces of parchment, empty –long since knocked over- ink bottles, and two dull and completely battered looking quills.

However, the two didn't look much better than the scene surrounding them.

Their clothes -Long since thrown to the side, - were splattered with blue and black ink stains, their lips swollen and bruised, and their bodies still lay in an entangled heap.

Though, despite all of this, the two didn't seem to mind—they were in their own little dream world.

The Light sound of water hitting the shore bank could be heard as a light breeze picked up, rippling through the area—causing the trees to sway gently in the light June wind.

"I love you." Lily muttered (her cheeks tainted a light pink) breaking the peaceful silence between the two.

"I love you too Lils," He replied- smiling lazily, all while, still brushing his fingers through her hair.

She snuggled into his chest, as the he finished _'brushing'_ her hair.

The wind brushed through the area again, making both of them shiver—however neither of them seemed to mind.

…

"So Lils," James murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You want to study some more? I'm definitely up for round two."

All Lily could manage was a stifled groan.

**AN: ****LIME ALERT. WEE-WOO. WEE-WOO. WEE-WOO.  
(That was a siren, incase you didn't catch that XDD)**

Aww James you Naughty, Naughty boy! ;)  
Don't you worry though, Lily's bound to give in at some point. XDD

Tell me what you guys think! : D  
I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. I mean...it's my FIRST lime.

**Disclaimers  
James and Lily belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Story line belong to me.**


End file.
